


Perfectly Wrong

by jojo_saltzman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Romance, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama, The Originals - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, the vampire diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_saltzman/pseuds/jojo_saltzman
Summary: Josie breaths through her nose to calm down her rapidly beating heart. She knows that she feels too much, so much that it sometimes frightens her. But the thought of her glancing her way, sending her a smile makes her palm sweaty and her knees weak. And she knows she should be over her crush but her heart wants what it wants. And Josie is tired of saying no.





	Perfectly Wrong

The way the energy runs through her veins, igniting at the tip of her fingertips as her lips whispers the well-rehearsed spell makes Josie feel powerful. 

“_Ignalusa”_

Her chest puffs out as flames suddenly dance across her palms, warming up her skin and she looks down at her creations in wonder. It has been building for months, years if she’s honest with herself and she’s ready to let it burn, to let it all out of her but the loud crunch of a footsteps halts her. She sighs as the flames disappear back to where it came from and she turns her head, seeing her sister carelessly approach her.

“Do you think it’s a good idea to play with fire in the woods?” Her snarky comment goes unanswered as Josie breaks eye contact before she forces herself to look at Lizzie again.

“What is it?”

Lizzie’s resting bitch face vanishes and replaced with a smile so genuine that Josie’s head tilts to the side, wondering when was the last time she has seen her sister this happy.

“They arrived.” Lizzie’s voice is giddy and sweet as she almost hops in place but catches herself and settles on an excited wave of an arm to Josie. At the sound of the news, Josie can’t help but feel a surge of excitement and a smile breaks out on her face. The school has been preparing for this day for months now.

“C’mon.” Lizzie turns on her heels and marches away, back to campus and Josie follows.

/

Josie fills the undeniable energy in the walls, the furniture, the fireplace, every inch of the school as soon as she steps through the door and it makes her stumble. The magic pulses strongly like it never did before and her eyebrows frown as she looks at her sister in question.

Lizzie gives her a knowing look. “I don’t know what happened either. I guess, everybody’s just excited.”

“Well, they better calm down before something explodes.” Josie says as she sees MG lounging on the sofa with Caleb, both boys dressed tightly in their school uniform, the Salvatore logo proudly stitched into their blazers. Everybody seems to be on their best behavior, reading, studying or quietly chatting with their friends and Josie questions how long it’s going to last. She knows her classmates, as soon as the day is over everything goes back to normal, ties will be loosened while books flew everywhere.

“Daddy’s with them. He’s giving them a tour.” Lizzie informs her as she grabs her hand and tugs her further down the hallway and into the cafeteria. Josie wordlessly follows as Lizzie guides her through the rooms until the stern but kind voice of their father reaches her ears. Lizzie stops on the podium and looks at the new students with sparkle in her eyes.

“Fresh meat.”

Josie grabs the railings and rolls her eyes with a smile.

“Right now we are in the Stefan Salvatore Memorial Library. These books have been collected through centuries from all over the world.” Alaric gestures around as the students’ heads turn in every direction, trying to take in everything. “They vary from simple biology to the ancient history of Greek mythology. You think of a topic and I guarantee this library has it.”

Josie smiles at the rehearsed speech she has heard so many times in the past. Her father has been the headmaster since the moment the school has been created, practically building it up from the grounds.

“Maybe next year he’ll finally lets us be the tour guides. That speech is so boring.” Lizzie complains lowly and Josie shakes her head.

“He promised.”

Lizzie pauses before her face darkens. “Promise is just a word when Daddy’s little girl is around.” As if on cue, Hope Mikaelson appears at the doorway. She leans against the bookshelf with her arms crossed as she silently watches the interaction. Josie’s eyes immediately lock onto her as her heart speeds up without her control. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t want to take that away from us too. You know, Daddy is already in the water before Hope could say jump.”

Josie breaths through her nose to calm down her rapidly beating heart. She knows that she feels too much, so much that it sometimes frightens her. But the thought of her glancing her way, sending her a smile makes her palm sweaty and her knees weak. And she knows she should be over her crush but her heart wants what it wants. And Josie is tired of saying no.

“Dr. Saltzman.” Hope’s timid tone cuts through Alaric’s speech and he turns his head. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Here we go.” Lizzie says annoyed as their father quickly excuses himself, sending the group to the cafeteria to wait for him there. He then walks to Hope and they disappear through the doors and probably heading into his office.

Lizzie turns to Josie. “I’m gonna go and spy. Maybe my dream came true and Hope’s leaving the school.”

Josie lets her sister leave without a word, watching as she marches strongly after the two and she’s left alone in the library. Or so she thought.

“_Dissera portus._”

Josie’s head snaps to the right as the sound of the spell and a heavy lock hitting the wooden floor. The memorial case is open as a girl stands in front of it, her hands full of Elena Gilbert’s vervain necklace. She smiles down on it as her thumb smooths over the surface.

“Hey.” Josie finds herself calling out as she quickly descendants the stairs. “You’re not supposed to be touching that. It’s locked away for a reason.”

The girl’s face turns towards Josie and the younger twin swallows. There’s something in those dark brown eyes that capture Josie but she shakes the feeling off.

“Let me guess.” Her voice was sultry, confident and sexy. “You’ve never broke a rule, right?”

The way the words roll off tongue is arrogant and Josie suddenly feels angry. Who does she think she is? “You can’t just come in here and break into things.”

The girl’s head tilts to the side as a smirk appears on her lips. Her eyes lower to the medal before lifting up to Josie again. “This would look pretty on you.”

Josie’s mouth gaps open while her eyebrows frown in anger. “I don’t know what are the rules from where you came from but here you can’t steal things.”

“Who says anything about stealing?” The girl arches a perfectly shaped eyebrow but the smirk won’t leave her face and it continues to irritate Josie. “I just wanted to…admire it from close.” 

Josie’s eyes uncontrollably sweep down on the girl’s front, taking in everything with precision before her eyes lifts but her cheeks crimsons when the girl catches her staring. Josie feels an all too familiar tumble in her stomach at the intensity in her stare.

“I’m Penelope.” She says.

“Can I have that back?” Josie asks impatiently, holding out her open palm but Penelope closes her fist, locking the necklace inside her fingers.

“That was the part where you introduce yourself back. I can’t stand not knowing your name.” The flirty reply stumbles Josie slightly but she regains her footing and breaths through her nose sharply.

“Look, you either hand it over or I’m gonna have to take it back myself.” The threat rolls off her tongue easily and Josie basks in the feeling of confidence.

Penelope quirks her eyebrows suggestively and takes a step forward. “Is that a promise?”

Josie’s demeanor falters like a house of cards as Penelope takes back control and Josie is unable to do anything to stop it. This beautiful stranger knows how to push her buttons perfectly in synch to get a reaction out of her and Josie isn’t sure if it was a bad or a good thing.

Her mouth opens to counter attack but Lizzie suddenly steps inside just over Penelope’s shoulder. “Josie? I need you.”

Penelope smirks giddily at the reveal of her name and Josie rolls her eyes.

“It was nice to meet you, _Josie_.” Penelope adds an emphasis on her name just for good measure as the younger twin pauses for a second before stepping around her and making her way to her sister.

Josie’s head turns back at the last second before she disappears through the doors and catches Penelope’s eyes. She can’t quite describe the feeling she gets when their eyes meet but she knows one thing for sure.

She’s in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue.


End file.
